Raz Weiss
Character history Raz Grew up in Scotland, moved to Raccoon city when he was 16, He was one of only 3 survivors that had grouped together with 6 others to escape Raccoon, During that time, Raz was infected with a stolen vial of F.G.R by one of his supposed friends, however it was experimental because Umbrella did not fully understand it, therefore unstable, using his newfound powers, he fought and killed Tyrant Type-A-01,a powerful prototype, in a massive fast paced battle as the city itself was destroyed by the nuclear blast. Several months later as the world was collapsing under the Viral wars, Raz and annie travelled to an ascension Pharmacuticals facility that held the synthsis machine that would stablise the F.G.R in Raz's system, possibly his only chance of becoming human again. Within the Facility himself and Annie encountered multiple Fallen creations, they even encountered the now insane Dr.James Cero who managed to escape after releasing the Fallen from their holding cells. after a long travel into the bowels of the facility , the machine held only enough power to produce a small amount of stabilization serum after destroying the facility Raz had to defeat Demios, Dr.Ceros nearest completed experiment, Cero vanished from sight afterwards and would not be heard of for a long while. months later the stabilizer was holding his system, making him able to stay mostly human, Raz and annie made their way across america prefering to travel alone rather than in a larger convoy, at some point in september 2003 they came across the Fortified town of New Redemption, were they were greeted by the mayor, they decided to settle down for a while and were married by a traveling priest who came in Claire Redfields convoy. After the first month of living in New redemption the twon was attacked by a large pack of hunters, Raz was forced to reveal his powers to the defenders of the town in order to save it, however in light of his actions (and a blood test to make sure he wasnt infectious) he was allowed to stay and with the unfortunate death of the mayor, they gratfully elevated him to mayor of New Redemption and the people thought of him as an Angel come to save them and help the world be restored. However it was not to last as Cero arrived at New Redemption demanding he wanted Raz for his new project or he would Raze the town to the ground, when the town refused, Cero released a new brood of F.G.R creatures on the town and prepared to face raz himself only using the new creatures as a way to thin the town out. After Cero used his endgame and injected himself with a new serum he called T.A.R, Cero and Raz fought in the skies above redemption and Raz was nearly killed however the remaining townspeople protected their protecter and Cero flew off proclaiming revenge. Last was heard of Raz and Annie is they are preparing for his return and their new baby. Character apperance and powers Raz in post-Raccoon Era, had shoulder length dyed black hair, the whole time he wore a black shirt and combats, and leather boots which all went through some stage of wear and tear, after being infected by Unstable Fallen Gene Recombinator, his hair whitenened and shortened becoming permenantly stuck windswept, his skin became dark from his hands to his elbows and paled everywhere else and he grew a set of wings that could fold and retract just under his skin, and retractable claws and fangs, after taking Synth-F his skin became normal coloured and his hair went mostly steel grey wih snow white fecks, his eyes could swithc between lizard like and ice blue. Powers Post Raccon Raz was minimally trained in firearms by a friend, and against anything stronger than a Zombie or a Cerberus, he would find difficulty holding his own, however after infection and spending a few hours trapped inside the ADAM chamber, his strength, stamina and speed increased to superhuman levels actually above Weskers power and regeneration fast enough to keep even the worst wounds at bay, however as the F.G.R was unstable it caused his body to degrade and eventually burn out and kill him, until that time however nothing could harm him, a superbeing without equal, after stabilizing with Synth-F his power was reduced, keeping him powerful enough to take on multiple of The Fallen Failures an improved F.G.R tyrant.. however as he has not used a gun properly in years, without his powers he is worse than useless. Category:Characters Category:F.R.G Infectees Category:F.G.R infectees